The Darkness is so very Tempting
by Namikazelil
Summary: Bella keeps having these strange dreams.Then a girl moves to Forks who for some reason looks a lot like Bella, they get to be good friends but strange thing happen when they're together.Why does Bella feel she knows her? My 1st fanfic so please R&R! Thanx
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness is so very Tempting

Ch.1

"What's that sound?" thought Bella to herself as she walked along the hospital hallway. "sounds like crying babies." She turns into a room and finds a mother holding her newborn twin girls. The mother was so beautiful. She had long chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and she had creamy milk like skin. For some reason this woman and her daughters looked very familiar even though she was sure she had never seen them before in her life. All of a sudden she heard a voice. A loud booming male voice. It was hard and rough like granite.

The voice said: "And so it has begun. Unto this human the daughters of light have been born. Their powers will be stronger than all of the elements, together they will have the power to rule and cast out the darkness forever. But choices will need to be made for the darkness I strong, loyalties will be tested and the fate of this world will depend upon her decision, for this is the prophesy!"

The voice and its words sent chills up Bella's spine making the hairs on her neck stand on edge. All of a sudden a hooded figure entered the room. The look of fear on the mother's face was overwhelming. "Nooooooo!!" She found herself screaming although she wasn't sure why.

"Bells, Bella sweetie it's ok." Bella opened her eyes and found Edward starring at her. Worry etched into every part of his beautiful face. "You ok sweetie?" he asked her

"Ya, it was just a dream." she responded. _It felt so real_ she thought. "Human minute." A smile spread across his god-like face.

"Of course." Bella got up and walked into the bathroom.

"God, I look terrible." she said to herself as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess of spiraling tendrils. She had circles under her eyes and she was surprisingly, sweating. "ugh!" she said as she walked into the shower. While she was scrubbing her leg she noticed something that she'd never seen before on her ankle. It was a little star shaped mark. She tried rubbing it off but it wouldn't come off. She decided not to think much of it. She finished showering, combed her hair, and got dressed. When she came out Edward was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"That was an awfully long minute."

"Ya, well we can't all have Vampire speed." He smiled at that.

"Come on love we'll be late for school."

"I don't want to go!!" Edward laughed . It was the most beautiful sound. _God I'm so lucky_ she thought.

"Lets go Bella." and with that he picked her up bridal style and walked to the kitchen. Once breakfast was over Edward and Bella drove to school. As soon as Bella opened the car door she was hit by the marble wall that is Alice.

"Alice, please stop hugging me, I can't breath!"

"Sorry."

"One of these days I'm gonna die from your hugs."

"Don't be so melodramatic Bella." Edward comes up to Bella and wraps his arm around her waist.

"Come on love ." and with that the tree of them walked into their English class. When they take their seats they notice a girl that they don't know. She's talking to the teacher. _She seems so familiar _Bella thinks.

"class, this is Serena. She's just moved here from California, so lets all make her feel welcome! Why don't you sit over there by Mike." she walks over and sits down without a word.

"Wow, Bella that girl looks a lot like you." says Alice. _It's true she has my same hair, except hers is short with gold streaks, and she has my same eyes. Our faces are so alike we could be twins. The only thing is that her skin is really tan, unlike my pale skin. _She thought. Edwards face is scrunched up in concentration and frustration.

"Whats up Edward?" asks Bella

"I can't read her mind."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight or New Moon

Ch. 2 Bella's POV

"What do you mean you can't read her mind?"

"I can't, I'm trying really hard but…nothing. It's like the first time I met you."

"We should keep an eye on her, just in case." Says Alice. The rest of English flew by. Then it was lunch. We sat at our usual table and waited for the new girl to walk in.

"She sure is popular." Says Edward.

"Everyone thinking about her?" I ask

"Yup" Just then she walks in holding her lunch tray with Mike Newton trailing her just like he had on my first day of school. Jessica is also there talking incessantly to her. She looks really bored.

"Let's ask her to sit with us." I offer.

"Ok!" says Alice. I raise my arm to get her attention.

"Serena, come sit with us." Relief immediately washes over Serena's face as she walks to our table. Mike looks disappointed and Jessica looks annoyed that she didn't get to finish her story.

"Hey!" she says. All of a sudden really animated and sprightly.

"Hey." Alice and I reply at the same time.

"Hi." Says Edward.

"I'm Serena and you are?"

"I'm Bella, and this is Alice and Edward."

"Cool nice to meet you."

"So you met Mike and Jessica." Says Alice

"Oh my God, ya thanks so much for saving me. I mean they're nice and all but that Mike is too nice… like kinda creepy and well Jessica never shuts up."

"Ya I know they were the exact same way when I moved here last year."

"Where did you move here from?"

"Phoenix."

"Really, cool I'm from New York, God I miss it there."

"Why did you move here?" All of a sudden her happy animated face darkens and her eyes cloud over and she says, almost too softly for me to hear:

"My parents died in a car crash ant I came to live with my uncle." None of us know what to say to this, we're all shocked. Then finally Edward speaks:

"I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better Alice and I are adopted."

"Thanks, but I'm ok. Sooo what's there to do in the tiny town of Forks?" Then as quickly as her quirky charm left her it returns as if nothing has even happened.

"There's lots of stuff, like..." I start to say but notice Alice is staring at us. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just that you two look soooo alike, you could be twins."

"We do kinda look alike." Says Serena. Just then the bell rings and we all get up to go to biology. I don't pay attention I bio, I know pretty much all of it already. I can't help but stare at Serena; she seems to be very good at biology. I sneak a glance at Edward; he is staring at her too. No doubt trying to read her mind. The rest of the day flashes by and before I know it school is over. While Edward and I walk to his car I spot Serena getting into her red convertible mustang.

"Nice car." I tell her

"Thanks, it was my parent's last gift to me before they died." She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Then without another word she pulls out of the parking lot and drives away.

"Nice girl." I say

"Yes I agree, lets follow her."

So what do you think? Sorry the chapters are so short, they seem really long on paper. Well please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight or new moon

Ch. 3 Bella's PoV

"What, you want to follow her!!!!"

"You agreed we should keep an eye on her, well…"

"But that's like stalking her!"

"What's up?" asks Alice as she walks up to us.

"Edward wants to follow Serena."

"Cool, ok let's go!"

"ALICE!!!!"

"Oh come on Bella." Edward was trying to dazzle me, and it was working. Stupid vampires.

"Fine, but we better not get caught."

"We wont." They say in unison. We all get into the car and drive in the direction that we saw her go. After just a few short minutes we arrive at an apartment building, just in time to see her walk into number four of the apartment.

"There we see where she lives, can we go now?" I ask

"Not yet." Replies Edward

"But Charlie will be home soon and if I'm not there they'll be hell to pay!"

"Don't worry we'll get you back in time. She only lives like ten minutes away from your house."

"Hey Serena, its Alice." We both look at Alice she's got her cell phone out and is talking to Serena. Both Edward and I have horrified looks on our faces. "Hey mind if Edward, Bella, and I come over right now? Mmmmmh, mmmmmmmh, ok got it. We'll be over soon, thanks" _click_ the phone goes off.

"Alice, what on earth were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that we needed to get a closer look and the only way to do that was to go inside."

"Ugh!! I can never win with you vampires!"

"Come on love lets just get it over with."

"Fine." With that we exit the car and walk into the building. _Ding dong_ I rang the door bell and Serena answered.

"Hey you guys. You got here quickly."

"We were at Bella's, she lives just a few minutes away from here."

"Cool, come in."

"Soooo…" says Edward

"Oh you guys can come into my room." We walk into Serena's room and I immediately know more about her personality. The walls are a deep shade of purple and light pink. A television sits on a little table. Her bed is covered with stuffed animals. There are clothes and shoes coming out of her dresser cause she has so many, a self filled to the brim with books, a desk with a whole bunch of papers scattered across the top with a chair, and all over the walls are band posters, posters of really HOTT guys, and many beautiful sketches. "Welcome to my humble abode." She jokes

"Oh My God!!!" cries Alice as she opens Serena's closet. Her eyes were sparkling. "Do you like to shop?" she asks

"Of course, as if my wardrobe hasn't confirmed that already."

"We have to shopping some time!" says Alice

"Alice is a shopaholic." Says Edward smiling. Serena laughs, _funny her laugh is kinda like mine too._

"I would love to go shopping with you guys." _Beep, beep, beep_ I glance at my watch, Charlie will be home in like five minutes!

"Edward, Charlie will be home in like five minutes, we have to go NOW!!!"

"Ok, Alice lets go. Bye serena." Says Edward

"Bye Serena." Alice and I say in unison.

"Bye you guys." She replies. She all of a sudden looks really sad, but I don't have time to think about that now. We run out and jump in the car, Edward driving like a mad man, trying to beat Charlie home. When we get there all the hope I had washes out of me. Charlie's car is in the driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own New Moon or Twilight

Oh sorry for all my readers if there was some confusion. In the first Ch. I said Serena was from Cali and in the second chapter I said that she was from New York, so she really is from Cali I just had a sudden dumb moment anyway without further ado: the fourth chapter!!!!!

Ch. 4 Serena's POV

"Bye Serena." Alice and Bella say in unison.

"Bye you guys." I reply rather unenthusiastically. All the happiness I had a second ago draining out of me. I watch them as they run out and close the door behind them. IU was having a lot of fun even if they were only here for a little while. It's so long since I really connected with anyone, like had real friends and I think they might have been those real friends I have been looking for. At my old school I never really clicked with anybody. I sigh as I through myself on my bed and slowly drift into unconsciousness.

I' m walking through a hospital hallway. I hear babies crying in a room. When I come to it I stop. A mother is holding her twin girls. She has the most beautiful brown eyes, long brown hair, and creamy milk like skin. They all seemed so familiar, why? Then a rough male voice said:

"And so it has it has begun. Unto this human the daughters of light have been born. Their powers will be stronger than all of the elements and together they will have the power to rule. But choices will have to be made for the darkness is strong, loyalties will be tested and the fate of this world will depend on her decision, for this is the prophecy!"

The voice sent chills up my spine. Then a dark figure walked into the room. I had never before seen a look of horror like the one plastered on the woman's face. I yelled "Noooooo!!!!" Then the figure turned around and fixed his blood red eyes on me. I screamed and woke up sweating. Oh my God that was so scary and it seemed so real. All of a sudden I get a really painful burning sensation on my ankle and I yelp in pain. I look down and a star shaped mark is there burned into my skin. "What the hell???" I try to rub it of but apparently it was burned because nothing will get it off_. Oh well what I can do about it, better not worry over it. _ I dismiss the matter just like that and then walk into the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!" a bloodcurdling scream emits from my mouth. I turn around as swiftly as possible…. But there was nothing there. Slowly turn back to the mirror afraid of what I might see but the only thing there is my reflection staring back at my now extremely paled face. _Am I going crazy? I could have sworn I saw two blood red eyes staring back at me…._


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight or New moon

Ch. 5 Bella's POV

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! What am I going to do? Charlie is home, oh God Edward you said we would get here in time. I'm already under really strict house arrest but if I push him any further, well he might just ship me off to Jacksonville!"

"Bella, Bella calm down. It'll be ok. Besides Alice is here, you know Charlie has a soft spot for her."

"Ok"

"Come on Bella." Says Alice. All three of us are out of the car when Alice says. "Edward I think it would be a lot better if you ran home because if Charlie thinks that it was just Bella and I her punishment would be a lot less severe than if he knew you were with her."

"But Alice…"

"No Edward Alice is right. Go home and I'll see you tonight ok?"

"Ok, bye love." He says rather reluctantly

"Bye." Then he walks up to be and gently places his lips on mine. We kiss for what was a very wonderful ten seconds before Alice coughs indicating that she wanted us to stop. Then Edward runs into the forest and I can't see him anymore. Charlie must have heard noise outside because at that moment he walks out of the house.

"Bella get in here NOW!!!!" As he says this Alice walks out from behind me.

"Hi Charlie, so sorry I kept Bella out too long, its just that I really needed her opinion on something and it couldn't wait. Please don't be too hard on her." Wow I really admire Alice's lying abilities. Charlie turns beet red, he's probably embarrassed for being caught yelling in front of Alice.

"Oh um well…" He's stumbling over his words, ya he's _really_ embarrassed. "If she was with you I guess its ok. Come on Bella." I turn to Alice and silently thank her she gives me a curt nod sort of saying _no problem, _then I walk toward Charlie.

"Bye Alice."

"Bye Charlie, Bella." With that she hops into the car and drives away. We walk into the house; Charlie closes the door after us and turns to face me.

"Since you were with Alice I'll let you off with a warning. You know the rules of your punishment and I expect you to follow them, do you understand?"

"Yes dad." With that I bound up the stairs and into my room. After a while I finish my homework and there is nothing to do except wait for Edward to come over so I plop down on my bed and decide to close my eyes. Before I know it I'm walking down the hospital hallway again. The dream repeated itself but this time when I screamed the dark figure tuned around and looked at me and I screamed again, louder this time, at the sight of his blood red eyes, the eyes I had come to learn were the eyes of a vampire.

"Bella, Bella it's ok. It was just a dream." I wale up and look into Edward's gorgeous topaz eyes, I instantly feel better. "Bella are you ok?" He asks worry evident in his voice.

"Umm ya I'm fine."

"Are you sure? What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing I can't remember. It's ok though _I'm fine._" I say stressing the I'm fine part.

"Come on Bella you know you can tell me anything." _Damn _he knows I'm lying, why do I have to be such a horrible liar?

"Fine but remember it was just a dream so I don't want you worrying or freaking out over nothing, ok?"

"Ok"

"Well I dreamt that I was walking down this hospital hallway and I heard babies crying so I went and investigated. I saw this mother holding her newborn twin girls. The three looked really familiar for some reason. Then a loud mole voice said this prophecy and a hooded figure walked into the room. You should have seen the look ma terror on that mother's face; it was…you just had to see it. Anyway then I screamed and the figure turned around and looked at me with its blood red eyes. Then I woke up." Edward was deep in thought when I finished. He looked really worried. "Edward, I think he was a vampire." At this Edward looked up, fear eminent in his eyes.

"Bella can you remember the prophecy that you heard?"

"Of course."

"Could you tell me?" So I told it to him, word for word. Again he looked lost in his thoughts.

"Edward, what scared me the most is that when I screamed he tuned and looked at me. Like he knew I was there, like he heard me." I shivered at the thought. He looked at me with those gorgeous topaz eyes and said:

"We should tell Carlisle about this."

"What, Edward I told you it was just a dream, nothing to worry about."

"Even so, I thing that it would be a good idea to tell him."

"Fine." With that he pulled me onto his back and out the window we went, towards his house. We arrived in a matter of minutes. Alice opened the door; her cheery mood seemed to have dissipated. Edward looked frustrated so I'm guessing she had her mind blocked. The rest of the Cullens greeted me cheerily so apparently Alice didn't share whatever put her in such a morbid mood.

"So what can we do for you Bella? I'm assuming that since you have come so late you are not here just to visit." Said Carlisle.

"Edward is just being paranoid, as usual, if you ask me."

"I think this is important." Defends Edward.

"Well let us go into the dining room and discuss it, shall we." Says Carlisle as we walk into the dining room and take our seats at the dining table that is simply for show. We take our seats and all eyes are on me.

"Tell him exactly what you told me." Advises Edward, and so I do. I tell them everything and leave nothing out. When I'm finished everyone is just staring at me dumbfounded. Carlisle's Eyebrows are knitted together in concentration. All eyes are on him now, waiting for his response.

"Will you follow me to my study please." Says Carlisle. So we all get up and follow him up the stairs. Every one of us are sporting confused looks, all except for Emmet who looks slightly amused at my apparent "wild imagination". As we enter the study we see Carlisle rummaging through many of his ancient looking books. Finally he pulls one out and starts flipping through the pages. After a while he settles on one page and hands the book over to me. I gasp, on the page is word for word the exact prophecy I had recited only moments ago, the prophecy from my dreams.

"Oh My God, that's it! That's the prophecy from my dreams!"

"Bella may I see your ankle please?" asks Carlisle. I stare at him quizzically but oblige none the less. I lift my left leg up so he can see it. He pulls down my sock and starts examining it. After a while he pulls it back up. He looks sort of disappointed, like he was expecting to find something. Then I remembered the little star shaped mark.

"Carlisle, what about my right leg?" I offer

"Lets see." He lifts up my right leg and in what, to me, seems like slo-mo pulls down my sock. Sure enough there on my ankle is the little star. Carlisle's face was like that of a little boy who had just proven to his mother that she was wrong and he was right, but then his face turned serious. He looks to me and says: "Bella, I think you are going to have a great part in the fulfillment of this prophecy."

"WHAT!!??" we all yell in unison.

Well what did you think? Please review and tell me what you thought of it and what you guys want to happen. So please review!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight or New Moon

Ch.6 Bella's POV

"I believe that there is some explaining in order."

"Um, Ya!!!"

"Ok, a long time ago these two sisters were born. The older one was named Felicity and the younger one was nameds Mary. They were born to a powereful family of witches and wizards. When they were born a prophecy was made." He motiend to the book. "Together these sisters grew. They were so close, inseperable. When Felicity was old enough she was allowed to rule with Mary by her side helping, of course. They were amazing rulers and during this time everyone was happy, it was peaceful. The people used to call themn the daughters of light. And naturally these times were called The Golden Ages. But the power was getting to Felicity, making her distance herself from her sister more and more. During this time a force called the Darkness was growing, becoming more and more powerful. One day the Darkness came to Felicity."

"What happened?" I found myself asking.

"Well the Darkness convinced Felicity that with it she woukd be the most powerful ruler ever and she wouldn't have to share the power and the magic with Mary. These times were called the dark Ages. So Felicity accepted the Darkness's offer and became extremely powerful but the power of the Darkness was to much for her to handle on her own and it overwhelmed her. She started to have doubts about her decision. She asked Mary to join her because she didn't want the darkness to have to take her life. Mary was torn between what she knew was the right thing to do and what was asked of her. This was her idle, her best friend, her sister asking her to wrong. In the end she didn't join Felicity. Instead, witha group of rebels, she broke into the palace and killed Felicity in her sleep so she could no longer do harm to anyone." We all gasp.

"But she was her sister." disbelief and disgust dripping from each of my words.

"She was also part of the Darkness. Anyway since the Darkness had entrusted so much of it's power to Felicity, when she died it was also believed to have died. So Mary took over the throne and all was peaceful again but before Mary died it was said that the prophecy would repeat itself and the darkness would have it's revenge."

"And you think that it is repeating itself now?" asks Jasper

"Yes."

"And exactly what part do you think i'll be playing in this prophecy?" i ask

"Well i believe that you are one of the daughters of light."

"What!!!!" i practically scream.

"You bear the mark of the light." he says simply

"That thing, how do you know it's not just a tatoo?"

"Look for yourself Bella." He flips the page and shows me the book. There on the page is the exact same mark.

"The star symbolizes light among the darkness." Says Carlisle. I don't know what to make of any of this.

"So does that mean i have some sort of power?" I ask

"It means that you have _powers_ and according to this book your powers are activated when your around your sister so..."

"Wait just one second, Sister?"

"Yes, you should have a sister who shares in your powers and will help you defeat the Darkness."

"But I'm an only child." I protest

"Maybe not. You might have never met her."

"This is crazy, there is nothing special about me, I'm just a normal human being!"

"Don't say that love. You know you are so very special." says Edward as he pulls me into a bone crushing embrace.

"Is that why vampire powers don't work on her?" asks Rosalie

"I believe so." answers Carlisle. Just then his face turned serious as he looked at me and said. "Bella i advise you to be very careful. Judging from your dream i fear the Darkness might have found you and if it has it will stop at nothing to either get you to join it or to kill you." A soft growl emits from Edward's chest. "You should take her home now Edward." He nods picks me up and runs to my house. He ran through my window and into my room. As he placed me on his bed i asked him

"Edward, do you really believe i'm some sort of daughter of light?"

"I don't know Bella, I mean Carlisle is never wrong and what he said did make sence..."

"Oh My God Edward, i can't believe this, I don't know what to think. I just can't believe that i'm some sort of witch who has to take part in some prophecy and on top of that i might have a lond lost sister!!!" _crash_ I turn to look at my desk. There lying on the floor is my lamp, shattered into a million pieces. Edwred looks up barley conceling the shock on his face. "What the hell? Did...did i do that?" I ask although i already know the answer. I'm not even sure i was asking Edward.

"I think so." he responds

"God, what am i?" i ask myself looking at my hands. All of a sudden i feel disgusted with myself although i'm not sure why. Edward comes up to me in his cool embrace.

"You are Bella. And you will always be my Bella, nothing will change that, don't forget it ok?" He lightly kisses my hair and i snuggle closer to him inhailing his delicious scent. I close my eyes. _Never._


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note

Ok peeps here's wats up. I worked hard on that last chapter and i only got one review!!!! one review!! from luvtwilight, thanx again luvtwilight for reviewing!!! so i really hope i get a lot more reviews by the time i post chapter seven. Now i just started writing chapter seven today so you guys have got a while to review. Now remember the more reviews i get the more motivated i am to write more, so the more you guys write the more i will write. So please review you guys have no idea how happy it makes me toi check my e-mail and see someone has commented on what i have written.

Also I have the main plot of the story down but the details are still really fuzzy and i'm not sure exactly what i want to happen next. i must admit im having a bit of writers block. So anyway it would be graet if you guys could, you know give me some ideas, since you guys are the readers you tell me what it is you want to happen and ill try to see if it fits into my original idea. so thanx again, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:D Lillya


	8. Chapter 8

Ok you guys Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo etc so sorry for making u guys wait so long!!!!!!! I know how u must feel waiting so long, theres this one story i like a lot and well she hasn;t updated in like months, so i know the feeling. Now if u guys wan to like kill me and then clone me and kill all of my clones i don't blame you but wait until the story is over or you'll never find out what happens, Muahahahaha, lol. Well i won't put a disclaimer cause well u all know how it goes anyway. So without further adeu i present to u, 4 ur reading pleasure, the long awaited highley anticipated, Chapter 7!!!!!!! (hahaha i made that long, lol)

Chapter 7

Its been two weeks since i first found out what i am and my dreams have only been getting worse, to the point where i wake up screaming and crying. It really scares Edward, i can tell he's like really worried. The most recent one went like this:

It started out the same but when the hooded figure looked at me it smiled this disgusting, demonic smile then turned back to the mother. It glided closer and closer to her like some sort of weightless phantom.

"Give me the children." He says in a sort of sickly sweet voice. The mother just shakes her head and clutches her children tighter, sobing uncontrollably."Give them to me." He says again, his voice losing its sweetiness and growing more and more impatient.

"No, They're my children."She says between sobs. He loojks at her as if wishinhg that he could kill her with his eyes.

"Gie them to me of i will have to KILL YOU!!!!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?????" heyells at her. He had compleatly abandoned any attempts to act "kind". The malice in his voice now practically dripped off of his words. If possible the mother started crying even harder than before, but still refused to give up her children. "Fine then." In one swift motion he went up to her and slit hwer throat and drank her blood. It was doe so quickly that if i would have blinked i would have missed the whole thing. I seriously wished that i had blinked. I watched as he finished drinking her blood watched until i had to look away in disgust. Then he looked up from the mother, she lay cold and motionless in her bed all the life drained from her, and stared me strait in the eye. The blood red of his irises full of maddness penetrating my defences and piercing my soul. Then he wiped the blood off his mouth, picked up the screaming infants and exited the room. I wake up screaming and crying everytime i see this.

Other things besides my dreams have changed as well. Alice is still in her morbid mood. But every once and a while the three of us, alice Serena sometimes Rosalie but not always and i,will go shopping and for that little while Alice will go back to being Alice. Her happy go-lucky Aliceness. It seems that the trips sort of make her forget whatever it is that put her in such mood. Edward still treats me the same for which i am so very grateful for. And Serena and i have gotten really close, we're like best friends now. But weird stuff keeps happening when we're togethe, I don't really know how to explain it. Like this one time: (flashback)

(at the mall) "OMG!!! That is so cute, i have to have it!!!! cryined Serena as she pointed to a flowy pink mini skirt. Alice grabed it and shoved it into her hands and pointed to a dressing room.

"Go try it on."

"Ok" She walked into the dressing room and moments later emerged wearing the skirt.

"That looks so good on you." I say

"Youb have to get it." says alice. Serena was beaming as she walked back into the dressing room and changed back into her jeans. She came out holing the skirt. "Now lets find something for Bella." Alice says to Rosalie just as Serena asks

"Anyone want to come with me to pay?"

"I'll go!" I say, jumping at any chance to get away from those two psyco vampires before they go into "shopping mode." I walked with Serena to the register and away from the disapointed face o Alice who already started picking up items for me to try on.

"Your not getting away that easily!" she yells after me and i give her a mock look of shock as i continue walking. As we reach the register we are faced with a very sullen looking cashier. Serena hands her t5he skirt and, much to my surprise, she grabs it, scans it, and unceremoniously thrusts it into a bag. Serena also noticed her rude behavior and decided to lay the charm on thick.

"$10.50" she mumbled, her words almost uncomprehensible, as she handed serena the bag.

"Here you go, $10.00" said serena, all sweet and innocent.

"I said $10.50." she snarled

"Of Course." Serena forced a smile, slightly taken aback, and dug into her purse to find some change. "Ummmmmm Bella, do you have some change?"

"No, sorry."

"Well then if you don't have the $0.50 i'll just have to take this back." She said as she pulled the bag out of serena's hands.

"OMG why are you being such a bitch?" asked Serena. I just goggled at her. _How could she say that? Damn that girls got guts _

"You want to know why i'm being a bitch?" she asked. Compleatly enraged now.

"Um ya, hence the question, why are you being such a bitch?"

"Because annoying teens come in here and try to buy clothes that they can't even pay for, thats why!!!!!!!!!"

"Um chill, ok, it was just $0.50 and i was going to ask my friend for change."

"Well you knpow what thats ok. You don't have to ask anymore because i'm not ging to sell you this skirt."

"What the hell? You can't do that!"

"Uh ya i can, Read the sign, _We have the right to refuse service to anyone_."

"Come on Serena, lets just go." I say

"You know whatfine, I don't want your stupid skirt anyway."

"Good, cause you don't have the legs to pull it off." _Uh oh that went way to far, shes in for it now..._

"Oh no you didn't!!!!!"

"Serena, forget it lets just go." I plead. as i say this i grab her shoulder to try and pull her away, i didn't want a bloodshed aver a stupid skirt. Then at that moment i felt this sort of spark...Oh No... whenever i feel that spark, that rush of energy and power i know that i'm going to use magic. "Lets go!" i say with probably more urgency than the moment called for. When all of a sudden...

A breeze came out of nowhere and blew everything on the counter onto the floor, her skirt was blown upward and there was a loud PoP. The water bottle she had on the counter had just exploded all over her. By then Alice and Rosalie had heard what was going on and were observing everything. We all stood there different expressions on all of our faces…

Me: shock and pure terror at what I had created

Alice: Worry

Rosalie: smugness, she was snickering under her breath and…

Serena: a look of disbelief, she was laughing

"Ok, we can go now." Said Serena (end of flashback)

Looking back on it now I realized something. Serena looked as if she had been…wishing for that to happen. As if for a split second she thought about that happening and when I grabbed her shoulder my magic sparked to life, like some obedient dog recognizing a command and carrying it out. But that's impossible, right? Why would my magic respond to Serena's thoughts, to Serena's commands? Unless my magic didn't respond to her commands…but merely aided in the completion of her wish. Which would have to mean that Serena has magic of her own! But that's totally impossible! But it seems right to me, somehow…I should confide this to Edward maybe he can shed some light on my very confusing and totally improbable, I might add, problem…

Serena's POV

I'm scared. I'm so not the type of girl who gets scared easily either. I'm one of those "bring on the scary movies" type of girl, nothing scares me but well now I guess I stand corrected. Because now I'm saying it, I'm scared. I'm terrified actually. I keep keep having these horrible sickening dreams. Dreams that shake my inner core. That man, the hooded figure, I see him all the time. It's as if he lurks in every corner just waiting for me to be alone so he can terrorize me. He watches me all the time, with those blood red eyes of his. But then I blink or turn away and he disappears.

I think I'm going crazy. My mind is constantly playing tricks on me, I'm hallucinating or something. He is just a figment of my very overactive imagination. But the more I try to convince myself of this the more it seems like a lie.

And then there is the small fact that I seem to have acquired magical powers. Now I know I really sound crazy but I believe it to be true! And they are amplified when I'm around Bella. Like that last time in the mall I was thinking of imagining, if you will, that's that it would be funny if that woman's skirt blew up or if her water bottle exploded on her and that it would serve her right for being so mean, and then Bella grabbed my shoulder and there was this rush of power and energy. It was quite literally magic.

And then what happened, happened. I've used magic before. The scary thing is I can't control it whgen i use it. It's accidental because the magic is so powerful, but when me and Bella were touching I felt more in control of the magic than i ever have. Like i could make it do anything. I have another crazy idea too. When i used the magic in the mall i felt like there was another magical presence next to me. Like my powers weren't the only ones at work. Maybe Bella has powers too!!!

Thats very improbable but maybe, just maybe my idea is not all that crazy. I'll have to tall Bella about this. I've never been very good at keeping secreats and it's been killing me not saying anything about this to her, or Alice for that matter. I mean they're my best friends so they deserve to know about this, right? Of course they do. Thats it, my mind has been made! I'll tell them tomorrow, all of it. I just hope they don't think i'm some sort of freak for it. No, they would never do that to me. They're my best friends and if they truley are my friends they'll accept me for who i am, freaky powers and all. Oh i just hope i'm right...

Ok so there it is, Chapter 7. What did you think? Ok I gotta let u guys know the basic reason why i hadn't updated in so long was of course writers block and of course laziness. So i might not update for a while but there will be updates, I'm not giving up on this story!!! So for those of you who like my story and want to keep reading you might want to put me on your alerts list cause i have no idea when i will update next. Well i hope you liked this chapter and as always...Review!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Bella POV

"Ahhh!" I hear a distant murmuring in the background.

"Bella, Bella! Wake Up!" I open my eyes and there starring at me is Edward. He's extremely worried but not at all surprised. _He's used to this by now, he expects it._ "You ok?"

"Ya, just the same old dream."

"Bella I'm worried about you! Every night you toss and turn, do you even rest at night? I mean the bags under your eyes are starting to make you look like a vampire." He smiled at himself because of the joke he made.

"Edward your so stupid…" I laugh while pushing him playfully. "Hey don't worry about me ok? I need to tell you something…" and with that I told him everything. "So what do you think? Am I crazy or what?"

"Well what you say isn't exactly probable but I have noticed that something is definitely up. Maybe you're right. But we can't go jumping to conclusions before we have concrete proof."

"Ya ok. Well I need a human minute."

"I'll be waiting…" Says Edward while winking at me. I turn around and stick my tongue out at him then walk into the bathroom. And then while I'm washing my face I feel it. This undeniably strong feeling that I'm being watched. I look all around but I don't see anything. It's the weirdest thing but the feeling continues. Still unnerved, I finish up, change and go see Edward. But when I enter my room he's not there. I check in the Closet and even under my bed (just to be safe). Nothing. I look out the window, Charlie's cruiser is gone. _Ok, __It's__ safe. _"Edward! Edward, where are you?" No answer. "Edward this isn't funny!" I search everywhere but he's gone. _Where could he be?_ All of a sudden the lights seem to dim and the feeling of being watched intensifies. _Whats__ going on?_ "Who's there? ANSWER ME!" I yell trying to sound brave although I feel the complete opposite.

"Beellaa…Beelllaaa..!!" A dark sinister voice hisses.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want and who I am…" _It's the Darkness, it's come for me! I can't deal with this alone, I need Edward!_

"Wha, what did you do with Edward?" Ignoring my question it goes on.

"My time will come again young witch, and the Daughters of Light will either have the choice to be with me or against me. I'm stronger than before, nothing will be able to stop me! Choose your allegiance wisely, for I can offer you great power! You have been warned, now have a taste of my power!!"

"Ahhh!!" Excruciating pain envelopes my body. I know nothing, I see nothing, I feel nothing but the pain. It clouds my vision and my senses. My blood feels like it's boiling and there's fire in my veins, but at the same time there's ice. I find myself thinking one thing…_Please let me die, let me die so I can't feel the pain anymore…_then all of a sudden it stops. The pain it just, stops. I can feel myself panting for breath and for the second time this morning I hear the distant murmurings of Edward. As I slowly come to they become louder and clearer. I realize he's yelling.

"Bella, Bella! Can you hear me? Come on speak to me!" I try to speak but all that comes out is this gurgguling sound. _Ok, __lets__ try this again. _

"Edwarrr…" was all that came out. I try to open my eyes to see my angel's face but I can't. No matter how hard I try they won't open. It's like they're glued shut. Starting to get frustrated, and a little scared, I try with all my might to say "Edwarr I, I can't see! I can't open my eyes!"

"Bella it's ok, I'm here. Do you think you can move?"

"Umm…" I try to move but the pain comes back and it hurts to much. "No"

"Ok Bella, I can't touch you. I tried to carry you to your bed earlier but you burned me. It was like your skin was on fire, it even hurt me."

"Edward, what happened?"

"I don't know. You came in here and then I heard screaming and you were on the ground. I tried to touch you but like I said, I couldn't."

"Edward I know It might hurt but touch the star on my ankle."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, just trust me. Push on it."

"Umm, ok." As he pushes on my ankle I hear a small cry of pain escape his lips and then the magic comes. It's comforting feeling washes over me and instead of fire of ice I feel a warm tingly feeling. Immediately I open my eyes and see Edward still touching me but no longer in pain. Slowly I try and get up. I feel sore but no longer is there pain. I look up at Edward and smiled. In return ha gave me a sad smile then helped me up. "Bella what happened?"

"I.." _**Don't Tell Him**_ says a soft velvety voice that, impossibly enough, matched Edward's in irresistibility. I swiftly looked around but the voice's owner was nowhere to be found. _**Lie**_ it says again. _Don't tell Edward, but I tell him everything._ My brain is saying tell but my instincts are telling me to trust the voice.

"Bella?" So with the encouragement of the voice and against my better judgment, I lie. "Bella, what happened?"

"I don't remember. All I remember is walking into the bathroom, then a blinding pain came over me an then it stopped." He seemed to digest my answer and accept it. _He believes me! He always knows when I'm lying. I must be getting better at this. _

"Maybe you should stay home today."

"No Edward I'm fine, I'm going to school. I just want to confront Serena about this whole mess and get it over with."

"Bel…"

"No"

"Fine, I just don't want you to get your hopes up, or expect to much." I just roll my eyes and wave him out so I can finish getting ready. After a quick breakfast we board the car. After a while I just can't take the deafening silence that surrounds us any longer, as I'm about to say something Edward beats me to it. "How did you know applying pressure to that mark would stop the pain?"

"That was magically induced pain, only more magic would end it. That star is the source is the source of my magic, you just gave me the push I needed." The answer came to me so quickly that I knew it must be true. He just nodded a response and kept staring straight ahead. As we arrived we met up with Alice but she seemed to have sensed our mood as she didn't even attempt a conversation but merely an empty greeting. A sliver of annoyance crept into my chest the fact that she preferred not talk. _Why wouldn't she just tell us what she saw?_ The bell rang and I had to forget my mounding frustrations with Alice, It's time for English and I need to talk with Serena. It was when everyone was seated that I noticed, Serena wasn't here…

Serena POV

"Where am I?" My question seemed to reverberate of invisible wall and surroundings. I was in darkness. It looked as if I floated yet I was definitely standing on something solid. I could have been standing upside-down, right-side up, or sideways, I don't know. Nothing I could see would tell me.

"You are in a state of being." The voice was of a man. A man I was now faintly able to see the outlines of. He spoke softly and gently and appeared to be walking towards me.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you are, in a sense, in a being. In or a part of one of it's infinite realms of mystery."

"I don't understand."

"You are in the Darkness. You see the Darkness is not a solid, liquid, gas, spirit, or a soul. It is Power. Power beyond comprehension. It can expand, affect, and manipulate. It can bend reality and in doing so created the realms. They're a series of infinite, unpredictable places. Both wonderful and terrible, the details of their creation are unknown. You are in one of them." _The Darkness, I've heard of it before…in __that prophecy! __**Choices will be made for the Darkness is strong…**_ The whole time he'd been walking closer and now I could see, it was the horrible hooded figure that had been haunting me.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh it's not what I want, it's what the Darkness wants." As he says this he lowers his hood and allows me to see his whole face. He's the same chalky white color as Alice and Edward. He has long, black, spiky, shoulder length hair. His features are very pronounced almost angelic, if I wasn't in so much shock I would have laughed at the irony of it. He was so terribly handsome. But not beautiful, like a scary handsome. And then of course there's his blood red eyes to enhance his aura of danger.

"How can the Darkness want?"

"You don't seem to get it. It can affect it's surroundings, manipulate vessels, if you will. It finds ways of communicating what it wants, and right now what it wants is you. It's had me watch you for a while now. I know quite about you Serena Starklet. How everyday you put on a mask of happiness only to remove it when you get home. How your still racked with the pain of your parent's deaths. How you blast your music to blind the loneliness and abandonment you feel when you come back to an empty house. How you've only seen your uncle a handful of times since you've been here and how you just started to let go of some of these feelings when you felt you could trust your new friends…" I stood there speechless. _He's got me pictured perfectly. Not even I would have been able to describe my feelings so accurately. _

"How did you…?"

"Now is not the time for that, I'm here on the Darkness' orders."

"And what would the Darkness want with me?" I ask rather hesitantly

"The Darkness desires nothing more than to know you as I do, to help you, and possibly have you engage in it's services."

"Why would the Darkness want me to work for it?"

"Oh Serena…" I shivered as he said my name, not out of fear, but because I liked the way he said it…"you have so much power, power like you've never even dreamed of just waiting for you to tap into it."

"I can't control it…" I said looking down at my feet.

"We can help you." My head immediately snapped upward. Of all the things he'd said that was the one that stuck out the most. _I would be able to control it…__Could he really help me?_ He seemed to sense that he'd hit the mark and continued. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to have control? Not to be afraid of what might happen if you use your powers. Will you accept the Darkness' offer?"

_YES! I wanted to scream YES PLEASE TEACH ME!! _But a part of me wouldn't let me say itThe reasonable part of course. It kept repeating the prophecy to me and I knew from that prophecy that whatever the Darkness was, it was trouble. Besides standing next to me was the man I'd seen so many times before kill an innocent and steal her children, not just kill but drink her blood. And he worked for the Darkness. Even though right now he doesn't seem it, I'm sure he's dangerous. Ergo, so is the Darkness. So instead of the word yes forming on my lips, all that came out was a weak "No." He didn't look very taken aback by my answer but merely replied…

"Just think about it, we'll see each other again." Then he turned to leave. All of a sudden something, very obvious, dawned on me.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" He turned and stared me straight in the eye.

"You catch on quick, don't cha?" He attempted to leave again but I needed to know one more thing.

"Wait! Who are you? What's your name?" Again he looks me straight in the eye, and this time I can't look away. I'm transfixed. He just keeps staring at me as if contemplating whether he should answer me or not, finally he makes up his mind.

"Amethyst"

"Amethyst" I reply acknowledging his name. He nods and without another word disappears. Then the darkness encloses me, and I awake.

OK, OK, OK! i know it has been literally FOREVER since i've updated but bear with me people, the next chapter will be out A LOT sooner trust me! but it will be short. sorry 4 taking so long guys. Well ,as always Review:)


End file.
